Flowerkit's Story - Moon Miners
Chapter 1 - And Then There Were Four... "Oh my, they are so cute." said Goldentail. "Indeed they are." said Marshheart. "What will you name them?" asked Autumnleaf, the medicine cat. "Aquakit, Seakit, Oceankit, and umm.. Flowerkit." said Goldentail. "I see you are naming your kits after the water. But what about the smallest one why is she not named after the water?" asked Autumnleaf. "Well she just seems like a Flowerkit not a Rainkit." said Marshheart. "Well it seems like you have everything under control. Do you need help with the kits?" asked Autumnleaf. "Oh no it is fine." said Goldentail. "Well I have to go back to my patrol." said Marsheart. "Are they here?" asked Flamestar the leader of Flameclan. "Yes in fact they were just born." said Goldentail and Autumnleaf in unison. "Wow I can't believe I am an aunt already, your kits look just like my kits!" said Flamestar. "Ya right!"said Autumnleaf "I was the one who delivered both of your kits, remember that part?" "Ya, you are right, my kits are cuter than yours." said Flamestar. "Excuse me!" said Goldentail offended even though she knew Flamestar was kidding. "Don't worry your kits are very cute." Flamestar said reassuring Goldentail. "Well I will let you catsit them anytime!" said Goldentail. "OH-NO lets not go that far!" said Flamestar The three siblings laughed. Then off went Goldentail with her kits to the nursery. Once at the nursery...... "When can I play with them, when, when, when, I want new friends!!!!!!!" said Sandkit, a curious (and annoying) kit. "Sandkit, these kits were just born, give it about a week." said Goldentail. "OK, but at least tell me how many new friends I will have in a week!" "Four, four kits." "Yay, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four." was what you could hear faintly in the distance for a long while, from no other than Sandkit. The newborn kits were squirming around bumping into things, not knowing what was ahead for them. Chapter 2 - Missing Some of the kits were playing around, pretending to be strong and brave warriors. others were sleeping and for the newborn furious four, they were exploring the weird place, because their eyes had just opened and they had just learned to speak. "Goldentail?" asked Flamestar "What is it?" "I know you have got your own kits now but do you think you can watch over mine for an hour or so?" asked Flamestar "Sure! Why not." "Great thanks I have an important elders meeting." said Flamestar. "Kits! come and meet Blackkit, Spottedkit, Darkkit, Nightkit, and Redkit." "Handsome wed kit.... {gasp} I am gwoing to go and hide nwow." whispered Seakit to herself. "Before you were all born I took care of them, they are your cousins they are auntie Flamestar's kits." explained Goldentail. "Wou guys don't look wike auntwie Flamestar!" said Aquakit. "Well all of you but you Wedkit." said Oceankit. "Um.. I will hide behind Aqukit." whispered Seakit again. "Most of us look like dad." said Spottedkit "Although Redkit looks like mom." said Nightkit. "That makes sense..." said Flowerkit. "Umm.. actually that didn't make any sense to me!?" "Ok, come lets feed all of you." said Goldentail. A little while later... "ATTACK!!" said some warriors already for battle. “All queens, get your kits safe." said Blackfur. "Blackkit, Spottedkit, Darkkit,Nightkit and Redkit stay with Goldentail, me or mom will be right back." "Ok dad, be careful!" said Darkkit. "Do you know were Marshheart is?" asked Blackfur. "He was on his patrol, why?" said Goldentail "He wasn't with his patrol." said Blackfur. "Say what now!!" screamed Goldentail. "He is no where to be seen, well no time to wonder I have to get to battle. " said Blackfur. "Autumnleaf will be here at the nursery to take good care of every cat.” said Blackfur. Goldentail was scared, pacing back and forth talking to Autumnleaf about Marshheart, while the kits were playing together. “Hewp!! Hewp!!” squeaked Oceankit. “What is wong?” asked Flowerkit. “Fwowerstworm, dwaddy is gwone!!” Oceankit said. “Oh ya!I did nwot notice thwat!” said Flowerkit. “Hewp, hewp, hewp, hewp!!!” yelled Flowerkit and Oceankit. “What is wrong guys?” asked Autumnleaf. “Dwaddy is gwone!!” said Oceankit. “Oh guys it is fine daddy is busy he might be in battle.” said Autumnleaf reassuring the kits. “Oh no! is he dead!” asked Flowerkit crying. “Daddy is fine, just relax.” said Autumnleaf. "Are wo sure?" asked Flowerkit. "Yes I am almost positive." Aquakit and Seakit were playing and Flowerkit and Oceankit were playing when Autumnleaf disappeared, none of the kits noticed. The battle was soon over when Autumnleaf walked in with Marsheart. “Marshheart!! You are ok!” “Ya, I am fine, uh, ooh” “Where were you, I was worried sick!” said Goldentail “I was about to meet up with my patrol, when some cats ambushed me, and this was before the attack on the clan, they had me, I was sure I was going to die. But they didn't even touch me after the ambush let alone claw me. Then I was out cold, I don't remember anything after that." explained Marshheart. "Until Pinefang found him just laying there, and came running and got me, I brought him back here." said Autumnleaf. Marshheart want to find his kits. "Do you know what they did to him?" asked Goldentail "No, not yet I will have to do some tests but like he said, he doesn't have any screeches, so I am just worried what they did do to him." explained Autumnleaf to Goldentail. Category:Fanfiction